Cours Sasuke 14
by Mayura-8
Summary: Sasuke se voit comme d'habitude traqué par les filles du village. Heureusement Naruto est sur sa route. yaoï sasunaru.


**Disclamer:** Aucun des ces personnages ne sont à moi. Sans quoi, ça ne serait pas une fanfic, n'est-ce pas?

**Paring: **Sasunaru

**Rating: **M

**Cours Sasuke**

Sasuke courait comme un dératé dans les couloirs de l'école.

"Mais c'est pas vrai, pensait-il, elle est où cette satanée sortie!"

Malheureusement pour lui, aucune voie de secours ne se décidait à apparaître au détour des couloirs et il en était donc réduis à poursuivre sa route au pas de course alors qu'une meute de filles enragées le poursuivait. Il aurait préféré être traqué par une bande de ninjas, armée jusqu'aux dents, là au moins, il aurait su comment se défendre. Face aux filles de Konoha, il ne savait hélas, pas du tout quoi faire.

Alors qu'il abordait un énième virage dans sa course folle, il rentra de plein fouet dans le dos d'une autre personne. Cette dernière se retourna, étonnée, et Sasuke reconnut le visage de son rival, le blond Naruto. "Et merde!"

Puis, retrouvant son équilibre, il saisit le garçon par le col et lui cria au visage:

-Une planque, vite!

Cette phrase ressemblait plus à un ordre qu'à une demande et Naruto ne prit même pas la peine de contester et entraîna l'autre garçon dans une pièce attenante au couloir. Il se dirigea tout droit vers le fond de la salle d'où on apercevait une petite porte, qu'il ouvrit grand à la volée avant de pousser Sasuke dans le réduit qui lui servirait de protection. Le brun attrapa le bras du garçon, le remorqua à son tour dans le placard à balais et ferma la porte sur eux.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais? grogna furibond Naruto en écarquillant les yeux pous essayer de distinguer quelque chose.

-Te connaissant, t'aurais été capable de cafté ma cachette auprès des filles, lui répondit-il d'un ton laconique. Je préfère t'avoir à l'oeil tant que ces harpies sont après moi.

Une petite persienne diffusait une très faible lumière et après un temps d'adaptation, le blond pu apercevoir nettement les contours de la silhouette de Sasuke se dessiner. Ce dernier était adossé au mur, entre deux balais et tirait la tête, pour changer un peu.

-Ce sont les filles de Konoha que tu fuis?

-Tu comprends vite mais il faut t'expliquer longtemps, railla l'autre.

-Sakura aussi était là? demanda à brûle-pourpoint l'excité de la vie.

Sasuke serra les dents et grogna pour toute réponse.

"Sakura, Sakura...il n'y en vraiment que pour elle! "pensa-t-il agacé.

Puis s'avisant que Naruto faisait mine de se retourner pour ouvrir la porte et sortir, Sasuke le saisit par les épaules, le rapprocha de lui et le fit pivoter avec lui afin d'échanger habilement leur place.

-Voilà, fit-il satisfait en plaquant Naruto contre le mur et en apposant ses mains de part et d'autre de sa tête. Comme ça tu ne chercheras plus à fuir pour aller chercher ton marshmallow rose.

Les deux garçons se fixèrent droit dans les yeux. Naruto était furieux d'être pris en otage. Les deux garçons mesuraient à peu près la même taille et étaient de force égale, il n'était donc pas permis de songer à lancer un combat dans ce placard à balais.

-Bien... dit Sasuke en constatant que son rival n'allait pas provoquer d'esclandre. Il se prit au passage à admirer le dessin de sa bouche et le bleu lagon de ses yeux. Finalement pas si mal le réceptable du renard à neuf queues.

-Sasuke, pourquoi tu as besoin de te cacher? demanda Naruto en l'interrompant dans sa contemplation silencieuse. Après tout, tu as l'habitude de te faire traquer par les filles de Konoha.

-Ouais...mais cette fois, elles ont décidé de faire plus fort que d'habitude. Elles ont décidé de se jeter sur moi pour m'arracher mes vêtements. Et il faut croire que cette perspective a décuplé leurs ardeurs et leurs folies.

-Quoi? Elles veulent te déshabiller? s'étrangla le blond.

Sasuke fit un petit sourire en coin. Puis il rapprocha son torse de celui du blond et se pencha pour lui parler à l'oreille.

-Et alors, ça te choque?

-Qu...quoi? Mais pas du tout, bégaya son vis-à-vis, un peu mal à l'aise.

-Mmmh...ou alors tu aimerais peut-être toi aussi profiter du spectacle, non? lui susurra-t-il.

Naruto piqua un fard pendant qu'un agréable frisson lui parcourait l'échine. Il lui faisait quoi là, l'Uchiwa? Et pourquoi il faisait brusquement si chaud dans ce placard?

-Sasuke tu fais quoi là?

-Tu pose trop de questions, baka, lui répondit-il en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

Naruto, lui, se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour retenir un gémissement. La tête lui tournait et l'odeur des cheveux de l'Uchiwa était en train de le rendre fou.

-A quoi tu joues? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Pour toute réponse, le brun plaqua ses hanches contre les siennes afin qu'il sente l'ardeur de son désir. Naruto hoqueta de surprise. Il n'aurait jamais cru l'iceberg de Konoha être capable d'avoir de telles manifestations physiques. A dire vrai, Sasuke lui non plus n'en revenait pas. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'au cours de son adolescence sa libido eut été énormément sollicitée et il ne s'était jusqu'à présent jamais posé la question sur ses préférences sexuelles. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que la traque des filles de Konoha l'excédait au plus haut point. Electrisé par cet intermède impromptue dans sa fuite, il s'empara avec rage des lèvres du blond et s'amusa à les mordiller. Vu les gémissements que poussait l'autre ninja, il en déduisit que son geste était le bienvenue et poussa son avantage en introduisant sa langue dans sa bouche. Grisé par ce baiser qui alternait la force et la douceur, le blond lui répondit avec autant d'enthousiasme et Sasuke cru qu'il allait venir sans plus attendre. Il détacha alors ses lèvres de celle de Naruto et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il sentait contre sa cuisse le désir du blond qui venait de s'éveiller. Il arbora alors un sourire triomphale, se retourna et ouvrit la porte afin de sortir du placard.

"Oh le petit con! "fulmina le blond.

-Sasuke Uchiwa, reviens immédiatement finir ce que tu as commencé! hurla-t-il.

Le brun se retourna vers lui, un sourire taquin.

-Seulement si tu m'attrape baka. Alors dans ce cas, tu auras le droit de me déshabiller.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, il s'élança hors de la pièce en courant, Naruto sur ses talons.

"Allez, pensa-t-il. Je le fais courir un peu et après..."

Après, les filles de Konoha en larmes et au bord du suicide devraient voir les deux plus beaux mâles du village leur échapper.

_Mayura-8 _


End file.
